Obstination
by Lou96
Summary: Et si Edward cédait ? Et s'il partait, laissant Bella seule ? Seule ? Non, Bella a quelqu'un à présent. Quelqu'un qui pourrait bien lui prendre son amour... et sa vie. Situé après Fascination.
1. Prologue

OoOoO

_Auteur : **Lou**_

_Disclaimer : basé sur la quadrilogie **Twilight**, de Stephenie Meyer. _

_Merci de ne pas plagier mon oeuvre. Toute ressemblance à une fanfiction déjà existante ne serait que coïncidence. _

OoOoO

**Et si Edward cédait ? Et s'il partait, laissant Bella seule ? Seule ? Non, Bella a quelqu'un à présent. Quelqu'un qui pourrait bien lui prendre son amour... et sa vie.** (Situé après Fascination.)

OoOoO

_Merci de laisser des reviews : ce n'est pas très long à taper et ça booste et motive toujours de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un pour vous lire, même si c'est pour ne rien dire. _

OoOoO

_Enjoy ! _

OoOoO

Puis il est parti. Pour toujours. Je ne savais pas trop quel était ce sentiment qui s'insinuait en moi. Au fond de moi, une voix me souffla que j'avais mal. Je ne l'écoutai pas. Ma vie était finie, annihilée par une trop grande peine, une douleur insurmontable.

Et tout ça pour un caprice. Un fichu caprice. Si seulement je n'avais pas insisté, si seulement il n'avait pas cédé. Peut-être qu'il serait encore là, aujourd'hui. Je regrettais.

Je voulais mourir. Jamais une conviction ne s'était autant imprégnée de moi.

Mais au fond, peut-être qu'il restait un espoir. Un espoir dont je ne me doutais pas.


	2. Chapitre 1

─ Bella ! Tu m'écoutes ?

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je d'une voix pâteuse, sortant lentement de ma rêverie.

─ Il y a que j'essaye d'organiser avec toi ta visite chez ta mère cet été, et que tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup.

Je sursautai. J'avais oublié. Mais je ne voulais pas du tout aller chez Renée ! Laisser Edward trois semaines ? Impossible !

─ Mais Papa... Et Edward ?

─ Quoi, Edward ?

Je grimaçai. Au ton employé, mon père le méprisait toujours autant. Cela me désolait ; Edward était la dernière personne sur Terre à mériter d'être haï.

Edward. Je retombais dans les vapes, tout en rêvassant jusqu'au délire sur mon amour qui, don du ciel, m'aimait aussi. Peut-être qu'un jour je comprendrai cet amour. Pour l'instant, je me contentai d'être heureuse qu'il existe. Dans la Lune, je regardais vaguement sans vraiment les voir les lèvres de mon père bouger, formant des mots que je ne distinguais pas.

─ Bella ! me rappela à l'ordre Charlie. Tu m'écoutes, oui ?

─ Désolée, Papa.

─ Donc, je te disais. Ta vie ne tourne pas autour de cet Edwin.

─ _Edward_ ! Quand cesseras-tu d'écorcher son nom ?

─ Peu importe. Ce qui compte, c'est que ce n'est pas le nombril du monde !

Si il savait comme il se trompait !

─ Les couples du lycée ne durent pas une éternité : tu vas pas t'oublier dans cette relation, rejeter tes amis en entourage à son seul profit !

J'avais tellement envie de dire la vérité et de répondre oui...

─ Non, bien sûr que non, marmonnai-je.

─ Tu ne sais pas mentir, soupira Charlie.

─ Non, avouai-je, penaude. Et de quel droit affirmes-tu qu'Edward et moi cela ne durera pas longtemps ? m'emportai-je. C'est vrai, quoi, tu nous vois, lui et moi, tous les jours. Tu vois bien que nous nous aimons, que notre couple est solide, enfin !

─ Oui, mais...

─ Pas de mais. Si je vais chez Renée, Edward vient avec moi.

─ C'est hors de question ! beugla-t-il.

─ Et pourquoi, je te prie ?

Simple bluff. Je savais déjà pourquoi. Le Chef Swan avait peur que sa fille fasse des _bêtises _avec son cher et tendre, m'avait expliqué ma mère au téléphone. N'importe quoi ! Si il savait le manque de relations charnelles que j'entretenais avec l'intéressé...

─ Parce que, c'est tout. Tu n'as que dix-sept ans ! Enfin, dix-huit ans dans trois mois...

─ Tu es vraiment obligé de me le rappeler !? hurlai-je.

Je surpris son regard déconcerté quand je me retournais comme une furie vers la porte d'entrée et que je claquai la porte en m'arrachant les poumons :

─ Et Edward viendra !

Je m'assis sur le perron, furieuse jusqu'aux larmes. Quitter Edward trois semaines, cela m'était impossible, inconcevable. Même, rentrer chez moi le soir sans lui me faisait mal au cœur. J'avais _besoin _de sa présence. Elle était indispensable à mon bien-être. Souvent, je me demandais quelle avait été ma vie sans lui, avant de connaître les Cullen que je chérissais tous, même Rosalie qui avait appris à tolérer ma présence.

Je ne l'entendis pas quand il se faufila derrière moi et sursautai quand il m'embrassa rapidement la tête – avant de reculer précipitamment.

─ Hé ! protestai-je. J'ai confiance en toi, je ne risque rien, tu t'inquiètes trop.

─ C'est parce tu ne sais pas à quel point tu sens bon, gémit-il. Bon, reprit-il, plus sérieux. Bella... Trois semaines, ce n'est pas la mort, tu sais.

─ Oui, mais...

─ Pas de mais. Si tu vas chez Renée, tu iras seule.

─ Allez, s'il te plaît. Pas trois semaines. C'est trop dur.

─ Ce n'est pas seulement dur pour toi, tu sais.

Un petit espoir grandit soudain en moi. Peut-être allait-il céder, en fin de compte ? Mais bon, ma malchance quasiment légendaire prit encore une fois le dessus, car il rajouta :

─ Mais il faut que tu t'éloignes de moi, Bella. Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas rester avec moi éternellement.

Je trépignais de colère. Tout le monde ne cherchait-il qu'à me contrarier, ce matin ?

─ C'est pourtant bien mon attention, répliquai-je, lèvres pincées.

─ Je sais. C'est là mon grand conflit d'intérêt, souffla-t-il, chagrin. Bon, rajouta-t-il. On y va, maintenant. Bella, plaida-t-il quand il vit ma mine dépitée, on ne va pas rester fâché, hein ?

─ J'en suis incapable, murmurai-je. Mais tu verras, tu finiras par céder.

Il secoua la tête, mais il me souleva pour me porter jusqu'à dans sa voiture. Je me débattis, il m'ignora.

Tout en le regardant conduire, l'air faussement concentré, j'eus beaucoup envie de me jeter sauvagement sur lui et de l'embrasser.

Mais si cela aurait fait plaisir à Mike Newton si je pratiquais la chose sur lui, sûrement pas à Edward si je lui sautai au cou. Mon odeur était tellement source de problème, pensai-je.


End file.
